The Life of a Super Hero
by gohanfanforever
Summary: Chichi wants Gohan to go to school and Videl little by little starts learning his secrets although Gohan wants to avoid it because of the consequences it can bring. I don't own Dragonball Z
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the Characters

'What you want me to go to school? "Asked the seventeen-year-old Gohan, returning from his morning workout."Are you serious? "

"Very serious, I have enrolled you at Orange Star High School in Satan City. It is one of the best schools in the world. You start Monday. "

"But, Mom, I need not go to school! I could be graduated from the university if I wanted! "Protested the young Saiyan.

"I know that, and it's not really for your education that I'm sending you to school. It is time that you socialize with friends your age. "

"But Mom ..."

"No buts. You go, period. End of discussion. "

Gohan sighed, defeated. "Very well."

Her mother clapped her hands, eyes shining. "Perfect! That way you can finally meet a nice girl, and give me the grandchildren I rightly deserve! "

I should have guessed, thought Gohan.

Monday came too quickly for half Saiyan, who was flying to Satan City, more precisely, Orange Star High School. He landed in a deserted alley and began walking towards his new school. On his way, he heard gunshots. Frowning, he walked toward the source of the noise. A bank was being robbed.

I can not leave without doing anything about it, he thought. But I do not want to be recognized ... I know! Ill turn into a Super Saiyan!

In a split second, he turned his hair from black to gold and his eyes from onyx to turquoise. Just when he was preparing to take action, a dark girl came and began to deal with criminals.

She's defends very well, he thought. I probably won't have to intervene……….

Then suddenly, one of the robbers pulled a gun, pointing at the young girl who froze on the spot.

I guess I spoke too soon. Though Gohan

Exactly when the bandit began his attack, Gohan appeared in front of the girl, catching every ball with one hand. He sat up slowly and opened his palm of his hand, the bullets falling on the ground.

"What the, he is a monster! Let's get out of here! "Exclaimed the burglar, jumping onto the jeep and speeding off immediately.

Gohan held his arm in the direction of the jeep, and with a cry, he fired a ki blast at the jeep, causing it to start rolling a couple of times.

Satisfied with his work, he prepared to leave when he felt someone grab his arm. He turned back to face the brunette. Now that he was near her, he could look at her better. She was rather small; hair tied in two ponytails, and had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. He blushed a little.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Call me Saiyaman."

Then, before she could do anything, he disappeared.

Videl looked across the side, wondering how he had to disappear so fast.

"I will find who you are, Saiyaman, even if it's the last thing I do."

After waling around the city for a couple of minutes Gohan finally found the School. First he went to the office to get his schedule, then he wondered a little around the halls trying to find his classroom, finally after what felt like an eternity he found the designated room. He stood in front of the classroom, more nervous then when he had fought cell. This was the first time for him to be with people his age, and he hoped to integrate.

Taking a deep breath, he gently knocked on the door, and, after being invited, came into the classroom.

"Ah, you must be the new student. "Said the professor. He turned to the class. "Your attention please. Today we are graced with a new student in our wonderful school, who actually knows how to read. He obtained the best results for his entrance exam. Would you tell us a little about you, boy? "

"Uh ... hello. My name is Son Gohan. I love to read and ... He hesitated. Martial arts. "

At once some people started to murmur about having another nerd in class while some girls gossiped about a "cute boy".

"Good. Now you will find a place that I can start my course. "

"Uh, yes."

He glanced around the room, his eyes stopped on the dark girl he saved earlier.

Dang, I did not know she was a student here, he thought. I hope she won't recognize me.

"There's a vacant one there!" Exclaimed a young, blonde girl with short hair.

It was just beside the raven haired girl. He smiled nervously, and went up the steps to the indicated place, where he sat.

Great what a dumb blond doesn't she know that no guy has ever sat beside me, and I'm trying to keep it that way? Why did that girl have to sit near me? Thought the raven haired lady.

"Hi, my name Erasa. Beside you is Videl, and he's Sharpner. "Erase presented.

"Delighted." Answered Gohan. Videl didn't acknowledge him, Sharpner rolled his eyes and started to complain about having to sit near nerds, while Erasa started to think about a way to make him lay with her.

"You'll never guess who the father of Videl is?" everyone who was near hearing range rolled their eyes, I mean who didn't know who the father of Videl was. "Umm no, who is he, should I know?" answered a confused Gohan. Videl, who did her best to avoid such pointless conversations in her opinion, could help but make an exception in what the new boy was saying it really surprised her that he didn't know. "What you don't know, he is the on and only Hercule!" exclaimed Erasa. "Umm no, who is he" answered a very confused Gohan. Videl could help but smile, at least one person didn't worship her stupid father, she couldn't stand people who did. "How can you not know who he is he is the one that defeated Cell" said Erasa.

Oh that guy thought Gohan before replaying, "how do you know, there was never proof about it?" I'm actually starting to like this guy, thought Videl. "Well those other guys never showed up or said anything so they were probably killed by Cell and that reporter and those other students of Mr. Hercule said that they saw Hercule kill Cell with their own eyes." Countered Erasa.

Gohan decided to drop the subject and said to Videl "Really? I would have never guessed, you do not resemble him at all." Who would have thought that this impostor had such a pretty girl. He blinked. Was that me who just thought that? He looked at Videl, a slightly pink hue coloring her cheeks.

"Have you heard about the Great Saiyaman? Asked Erasa. "No, who is he?" lied Gohan. News traveled fast around here. "It's true you're new, you probably have not heard about him. He is a Super Hero who intervened during a robbery this morning. Videl said he has stopped bullets in one hand and overturned a car just by shouting it. "

"Impressive. "

"Now that I think about it."Videl suddenly intervened. "Saiyaman was wearing a white shirt, black waistcoat and brown trousers. Just like you, what a coincidence. "

Gohan nervously rubbed the back of the head, beginning to sweat. "Uh ... It's funny ..."

"I'll take. "Sharpner said, speaking for the first time since the beginning of the conversation. "Do not tell me you think he is the Great Saiyaman? I bet he can not even fight. In addition, his hair is not even gold. "

"He did say he practiced martial arts. "Erase recalled. "But you must be right. People can't change their hair color at will? "

"Hmmm ..." Videl said, did not look very convinced. "You say that you practice martial arts, what at what age did you start? "

"Four years. "He replied without thinking.

"Wow, you must be strong. "Erase said.

"We will check it just in P.E. today in Martial Arts. "Videl said.

"Oh ... Really? "

"Hey, up there! A little silence! "Cried the professor.

"Sorry. " they said, hiding behind their books.

The rest of the course went very slowly for Gohan, who had learned everything they taught here when he was a child. At lunch, he surprised everyone by how much food he consumed. Otherwise, nothing very interesting happened. Finally came the dreaded P.E, at the end of the day.

"As you know," began the professor of sport, "we do Martial Arts. Volunteers for a little demonstration? "

Videl raised his hand. "I want to fight against the new kid, Gohan. "

A lot of the jocks started to laugh, for not even they could land a punch on Videl, much less a "scrawny bookworm".

"Very well. "Said the professor. "Both, climb into the ring. "

Both fighters went into the ring, Gohan begins to sweat.

"Do not worry, I would not go completely against you. "Videl said.

That's not what worries me, Gohan thought. What to do? I think the best would be to lose the fight.

"Ready? Start! "

Immediately, Videl rushed on her adversary, trying to send a punch, which was easily avoided. She continued with a kick for him, but he was also easily avoided, as the rest of her attacks.

She is doing quite well, thought Gohan. Well, it's time to let her get some attacks. So he actually let her give him a punch to the chin, then suddenly a knee into the abdomen. He pretended to have the breath attack, folding in half, but eventually recover.

Odd, thought Videl. One moment he avoids the problem without all my attacks, and the other he takes two shots too easily ...

She frowned again pouncing on his opponent. He avoided the first two shots against then-attacked with a punch in her stomach. Videl's eyes widened, with the breath knocked out of her, but sat up, giving him a punch to the jaw that made him step back a few steps.

She did not leave him time to recover, she tried to send him a knee blow to the neck but Gohan caught her leg and was about to throw her out of the ring when the bell rang, signaling the end of the spar.

"Great job guys that was amazing" said the coach

Videl smiled, catching her breath. It was long since she had good opponent.

She walked towards him, extended her hand, which he took with a smile, and congratulated him for being a worthy rival.

"You're very strong. "She said.

"You're not bad either. "He said.

"Fair fight, boys! "Said the professor.

At this moment the bell rang, signaling the end of the course and the end of the day.

Gohan kept his business in his locker, happy that this day is finally over.

"Hey, Gohan. "

Gohan closed his locker and turned to Sharpner. "Yes? "

"I wanted to tell you ... I am sorry for having misjudged you, you are obviously very strong, I don't know anyone that could stand up to Videl the way you did. Not even I can land a punch on her. "

Gohan smiled. "It's nothing. "

"You should put yourself in Martial Arts Club. "

"I do not think I can register in a club. I live far enough and I would not have time for an activity after school. "

"Oh? And where you live? "Videl asked, who was just walking by and happened to hear what Gohan was saying.

"439 East department. "

"WHAT?" But it is more than five thousand miles away! How are you going to come here every day? " "Videl exclaimed.

He nervously rubbed the back of the head. "Well uhh I must go, huh. See you tomorrow! "

Videl looked at him running away, frowning. She decided to follow him, wanting to know how he managed to return home. She hurried out of school and looked around, trying to eye Gohan . She was walking slowly and quietly following him for a while.

It's strange, she thought. He did not seem to be heading to an area of transportation. How does he come to school every day?

She saw him take a turn, and followed him. She was surprised to see that he had disappeared.

"But ... Where did he go? "

On the roof of a building, Gohan looked at his classmates look in all directions, probably looking for him. He frowned. This girl seemed to have suspicions about him. She already had suspicions of him being Saiyaman.

"Hmm ... I'd have to find a way to quickly change clothes ... Maybe Bulma can help me. "

Determined, he flew towards Capsule Corporation. He landed in front of a giant dome twenty minutes later and rang the doorbell. To his great relief, it was Bulma who opened the door. He preferred to avoid the Prince of the Saiyans.

"Hey, Gohan! What brings you here? "Asked the scientist.

"I need your help, Bulma. "He said.

"Come in, we'll talk in the lounge. "

She led him into one of the salons of Capsule Corp, and he told her his problem.

"I could put an outfit in a watch. You have something special in mind? "

"A simple gi would do. "Gohan replied.

"Oh, what about that orange and blue one that your father always used? "

"It would be perfect. Thank you Bulma. "

"Give me two hours. "

Two hours later, Bulma had finished the new device, and gave it to him.

"All I have to press the red button, right? "He Asked .

Bulma nodded, and he complied. Immediately, the familiar orange and blue gi his father always wore replaced his clothes. To top it off, he turned into Super Saiyan, becoming the Great Saiyaman.

"Great! Now nobody will recognize me! Bulma, thank you so so much! "

Well that's it hope you enjoyed. Very special thanks to Lilly-Sama who allowed me to translate her story into English, but it won't be exactly like hers. If you can read French I would strongly recommend reading her stories. Next chapter will come up soon don't know when but it will.


	2. Chapter 2

As you all know I don't own Dragonball Z

Videl frowned while studying a photo of the Great Saiyaman. Two weeks. It has been two weeks since he decided to steal her job. And the worst thing he did it better. This mistake by him only made her desire to expose him increase.

"I will discover who you are. You are just prolonging the inevitable, you just wait. "

Gohan flew towards his school. It had been two weeks since he started high school, he knew he wasn't integrating very well. He still hadn't made very good friends, there was Erasa who only flirted with him, there was Videl who kept bothering him about "hiding Something", and of course there was Sharpner, but the only reason he was nice to Gohan was because he feared what Gohan might do to him if he somehow managed to piss him of.

This was also two weeks since his first appearance as "the Great Saiyaman. Her mother had just protested, saying he should concentrate on his studies (and finding his future wife), but she knew he was the son of a hero, and therefore she could not do anything about it.

On entering the city he could see Mister Hercule make the sign of victory. He shook his head at the alleged "savior of the world." He was actually glad that Mister Hercule had claimed to be the winner of the Cell Games, he had absolutely no desire to be famous.

While flying over the city, he saw that a building was on fire. Frowning, he walked toward the burning building, already in his Saiyaman costume, sharpening his senses to feel if there were people inside. He found a very small one, and focusing more intensely, he recognized the Ki as that of Videl. Panicking, he rushed into the building, heading towards the low Ki of his classmate. He found her after a while, unconscious, and rushed over to her. He was terrified at what he saw; Videl was pretty torn up and was passed out more then likely from the gas that was emitted from the flames. He picked her up in his arms and left for a wooded place in the woods and laid her down on the soft grass and immediately returned back to the city to check that there were no other people in the building. On his arrival he was informed by the chief that all the people inside were evacuated early enough, before even then when Videl had shown up. But Videl refused to believe the chief and said that she could hear people inside and so she went towards the back of the building and rushed to the rescue.

When Gohan was about head back to school he noticed that everyone that had been in the building was receiving medical attention. And that's when he remembered something very important.

Oh no Videl, why didn't I just take her to the medics she better be okay or it ill be my entire fault that she passes away. Seems I still have a lot to learn about being a super hero. Though Gohan.

On his arrival back to the place where he had left her he noticed something immediately, she was not breathing. Not seeing a solution, he began to give her mouth to mouth and a heart massage, repeating the action several times.

"Come on, breathe ..." he said again, before giving her mouth to mouth again.

While he still had his mouth against hers, she finally woke up and stared. She pushed with all her strength, giving him a dark look.

"What do you think you are doing?" she cried.

"... I was just saving your life? "He replied hesitantly.

"I do not need your help! Go back to the hole from which you climbed out of! "

He rolled his eyes, then straightened up. Deciding he had no time to quarrel with her, especially since it was already late, he gave a little wave goodbye and flew away, leaving her furious against him.

He wondered why she hated Saiyaman so much when she seemed to get along with Gohan better then she did with any other student in the whole school He shook his head, riding his head of stupid ideas, and landed on the roof of his school. He looked at his watch and grimaced. he was ten minutes late. He hastened to enter the school, down the stairs that led to the now deserted corridors of the Orange Star High School, rushing to class, where he arrived within seconds. He stopped at the door, and taking a deep breath, knocked on the door, then went in after having been allowed.

"Ah, Mr. Son, glad you decided to grace us with your presence." Said the teacher, causing a few students to giggle.

"Sorry ... My alarm did not ring ..." he lied.

"Always the same excuse. Well, go sit down, so I can continue my course. "

He did not disobey him, and sat down at his usual place. He was not surprised to see that Videl was not there yet. He hoped she was okay. He smiled. Considering the force with which she had repulsed, she should not have any problems. He blushed, thinking back to when he gave her mouth to mouth. Was this the moment to think she had very soft lips?

"Hey, Gohan," Erase whispered, pulling him away from his past thought. "You okay? You're all red. "

"Yes, I'm okay. Don't Worry. "He replied in a whisper too.

"You know where Videl is?" she then asked him.

"It sure she must be in the process of fighting crime somewhere."

She nodded, then turned her attention to the course.

Minutes later Videl showed up and she did not look happy at all. Gohan noticed this and was pretty sure what the cause of her anger was.

After a couple of minutes and after making sure that Videl was settled down and that the professor was not paying attention Gohan decided to write Videl a note.

_ Hey shouldn't you be in the Hospital?_

_ Gohan_

Videl was a little intrigued by his question, to her it was so random, and besides since the day she had never in her life been to a hospital, she wasn't even born in a hospital. She decided to write back to him.

_Why? Why should I be in a hospital?_

_ Videl_

Once Gohan received the letter back from her he responded.

_Well, weren't you hurt in that fire you were even passed out and you looked pretty hurt, I jus thought it would be a good idea for you to have been gone to a hospital._

_ Gohan_

Videl smiled after reading the note; he really did seem worried about her health and not the health of the daughter of the world champ. But her smile soon turned into a glare. How did he know that she had passed out during the fire, could it be that he was Saiyaman?

_Hey how do you know I was passed out? Not even the chief knew I was passed out heck he though that I had just gone around the building and then left, so how do you know I was passed out? You are not Saiyaman are you?_

_ Videl_

_Well I heard it from other people, and of course I am not Saiyaman._

_ Gohan_

Just when she was about to investigate more about how Gohan knew so much, the

Bell rang signaling the end of class and the begging of lunch. Videl headed upstairs to eat in the roof where no one would bother her. 'Crap, I left my lunch at home, looks like I won't be eating today'. Unknown to her a poor person was heading the same direction to eat his lunch in peace, he had grown quite tired of people always staring at him while he ate.

While Videl was staring at the sky watching birds fly and wishing that she could do the same a person with a very huge appetite opened the door. Both stared at the other for quite some time before looking away.

"So Gohan how did-" Videl did not get to finish her sentence when she noticed how much food Gohan had produced from a food capsule. How does he eat so much? How did he get one of those capsules? How is he so smart? How can he be such a great athlete? Questions like that were all running in Videl's head but unfortunately for her, she couldn't ask any of them.

"Dang Gohan isn't that too much?" Videl

"I Wonder if it is enough, ohh am sorry Videl what was that?" Gohan

"Never mind, so what are you doing up here?" Videl

"Oh I just came to eat up here because I am tired of the way that people look at me while I eat, so what about you what brings you up here? Aren't you going to eat lunch? I can't believe people would actually miss lunch, that's crazy." Said Gohan before stuffing his face with Chichi wonderful food.

"Well I always eat up here, and I am not skipping lunch I just left mine home and I don't want to go and get some in the cafeteria cause I am trying to save some money. Videl

"Oh you can have some of mine if you would like, it's really good. If it's not too personal, what are you saving up for?" Gohan

"I'm trying to move out, this really is so delicious. Hey Gohan how do you have one of this capsules not even my dad could get one when he went to Capsule Corp. to get one some short gut told him to go to hell?" Videl

"Oh My friend Bulma gave it to me I don't know how she made it." Gohan

Lunch continued with both Gohan and Videl making small talk and Videl trying to find out more about Gohan, but discovered nothing but that his favorite subject is History, nothing really important.

Somewhere else some individuals were upset that their plan to make someone pay for a mistake that another person had committed failed.

Gohan in his Great Saiyaman costume watched the police arrest the criminals with a certain satisfaction. It always felt good after having to stop a crime.

"Well, now that my work is done, I'll go."He said.

He got ready to fly, but a hand stopped him, catching his. He blushed despite himself, looking inquiringly at Videl.

"Wait." she said.

"What is it Miss Videl?" asked Gohan.

"I ... I have a favor to ask."She said, almost shyly.

He raised an eyebrow, not accustomed to this behavior from the girl, but could not help but find it adorable.

"I'm listening." he said.

"I ... I want you to train me." Videl

Gohan blinked, expecting anything but that. "What you think I'm better then you?"

She nodded. "I hate to admit it, but you're stronger than me. And I need a coach, I never had one but if there is someone better then me I want to learn from them to become stronger. And then I want to know all those tricks you can do, I know they are not tricks, contrary to what my father says. You ... You think I could learn? "

"Sure. Everyone can do what I can do, with practice. "

"So ... Are you okay with teaching me?" she asked timidly.

She is too cute, he thought to himself.

"I do not mind, but on one condition." He said after a moment.

She bit her lower lip. "Which one?"

He smiled broadly. "Would you stop trying to unmask me. "

Her eyes widened. "What ... What? "

"if you would stop trying to unmask me." He Repeated, his smile ever present on his face.

"You ... You can not ask me that ..."

"Take it or leave it. "

She looked at him a moment, then sighed. "Very well."

His smile widen. "Great, you're free Saturday?"

"Uh ... yes. "

"I pick you up around eight o'clock, okay?"

She nodded.

"Fine, then Saturday." Videl

And he flew away. Videl smiled, watching him disappear into the horizon. Soon she could do the exact same thing!

Then she frowned, remembering the condition. How could he ask such a thing? Does he not understand that she needed to know who he really was?

Anyway, if it was the price to pay to become stronger, so be it.

The next day at school, Gohan noticed that Videl looked very happy. He smiled, knowing full well the cause. He wondered how he would teach him to fly and launch Ki blasts, the only person he had taught to do those things was Goten, and he is part Saiyan, so it was not difficult for him to learn. But Videl was human, and she had probably never heard of Ki.

Saturday came quickly, and Videl rose early to prepare for the arrival of the Great Saiyaman. She was ready way before eight, and began pacing around her room, awaiting the arrival of super hero.

At eight o'clock sharp, she heard a knocked at the door of her balcony window. She rushed to it to open it and let Saiyaman in.

"I'm completely ready."She said.

He smiled, then lifted her into his arms, taking her by surprise.

"But-But what are you doing?"she asked her cheeks burning.

He said nothing, looking at her with an eyebrow raised, then flew out the doors. Videl clung with all his forces on the neck of Gohan not being used to fly with only the arms of a young man for support.

"Videl, could you loosen you grip on my neck? You're suffocating me. "

She loosened her grip on her neck. "Sorry."

Videl finally relax, and admired the scenery that was passing beneath them. She was eager to fly by herself, not that being in the arms of Saiyaman was unpleasant ...

But what I'm I think? She thought. Must be the altitude make me believe anything.

He eventually landed in the mountains, surrounded by meadows stretching to infinity. He gently placed the girl on the mainland, which took some steps, admiring her surroundings.

"It's such a wonderful place, reminds me of where I used to live." She said, taking a breath of pure area.

He smiled, then sat on the grass, and motioned Videl to do the same, which she did without question.

"Well, I'll start by teaching you to control your Ki."He said.

"Ki? What's that? "

"It's your life energy.

Every living being has Ki, and it is needed to fly or launch attacks on energy, also called Ki blast. "

She nodded. "And how I control my Ki ...?"

"It's not very difficult. You just listen to center of your body and then when you feel a pull you just bring it out" Gohan

He concentrated for a moment, then a small blue light came from his palms. Videl came to watch the ball in wonder. Then the light disappeared.

"There now you try."

She nodded, then concentrated in turn. Seeing that she was tense, he told her to relax. She took a deep breath, then focused again, this time more relaxed. One hour, two hours passed, and finally, a glimmer appeared in her palms. Then it disappeared, and Videl collapsed, feeling empty. Fortunately, the strong arms of Gohan were there to support her.

"Congratulations, you learn quickly." Gohan

She smiled, then, realizing their position, blushed, and stood up, away from him.

"Well, we'll take a short break, so you can recover a little, then I'll teach you to better control your Ki, and finally, to fly."

"Okay." she said weakly, still exhausted by the effort she had made.

They lay down under the shade of a great oak, and Videl soon fell asleep. Supporting his head with one hand, elbow on the grass, Gohan looked asleep, a smile stretching his lips.

She really is so beautiful, he thought. With little hesitation, he disengaged a lock of hair from her face, then his fingers gently traced the skin of her cheek, marveling at the sweetness of it. Seeing her move a little, he withdrew his hand fast, cheeks burning, but was relieved that she had not awakened.

He let her sleep for an hour, then woke her gently. She sat up, rubbing his eyes with her fingers.

"How long I slept?" she asked.

"About an hour. I think you still have enough energy to continue training for a while."

Then suddenly he felt a very powerful Ki approach, and it was no ordinary Ki it was the Ki of an enraged Price of Saiyans.

**Well that's chapter 2 sorry for not updating sooner but I have been quite busy and probably wont update anytime soon unless I get the right motivation and I find a nice place to get internet access in the place where I will be spending my summer vacations. i would greatly appreciate if you would be so kind to leave a review. Oh and if you see any sort of mistake please inform me.**


End file.
